


i cant lose you

by slowmo_waitwot



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, defining relationship, just two dudes talking like dudes do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowmo_waitwot/pseuds/slowmo_waitwot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I can't lose you."</p><p>Gavin decides it's time to define the relationship. What were Ryan and Gavin exactly? Friends, boyfriends or friends with benefits?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i cant lose you

It’s been 6 months and they still haven’t labeled what their relationship is. It’s a complex mess of things that Gavin doesn’t feel like sorting through to make sense of anything. Relationships are already complicated and this just added onto it. 

It started out with long looks aimed towards one another, and soft smiles followed by laughter. The rule of personal space being broken every time they were near one another. Fingers gentle on skin, and blushing faces. Dinner and the movies on Friday nights. Whispered conversations with faces so close together that they felt the other’s breath. 

But - they never defined what that meant. Yeah, they liked one another, yet they never made it official that they were dating. Now, it was all Gavin could think about. Friends, boyfriends, or friends with benefits? Would Gavin mind not being boyfriends? He didn’t know. 

Around 10 pm, Gavin tugs onto Ryan’s sleeve, and the man looked over at him with a confused look. They had been watching some movie on Netflix but Gavin had to do this. 

“What’s up?”

He felt stupidly nervous about this. It was Ryan, for christ sake! A deep breath, and the ramble began. 

“Ryan, uh, what are we are? I mean - obviously we like each other, but what _are_ we? Are we dating or.. or are we not? I’m sorry for asking this is all of a sudden but I _need_ to know. Please?” 

There’s a conflicted look that flashes on Ryan’s face and it makes Gavin regret every saying anything. 

“Oh god, I shouldn’t have spoke. Fuck, look, Ryan, I just - I feel so odd with no label for us. How am I going to be able to introduce you to my parents?”

_Goddammit, Gavin, no, you don’t bring that up right now!_

“Uh, fucking hell. God, forget I said that. Don’t leave me over this, okay? I don’t - I can’t lose you. ” 

He feels his cheeks redden and his fingers are fidgety. He doesn’t look at Ryan, and instead takes great interest into the cushion of the couch. 

“Gavin, look at me.”

He frowns but does what he was told to. He sees concern and he wants to run away. 

“Ryan..”

A hand is raised and he feels Ryan’s fingers gently weave through his hair. A smile is on the other’s lips and Gavin doesn’t know what’s happening. 

“Will you go out with me, Free?”

A small gasp escapes from him and wide eyes are looking at Ryan.

“Of course, Haywood.” 

A quick kiss to the lips and Gavin’s a smiling mess. He tackles Ryan into a hug. After a few moments, he feels Ryan sigh softly before he whispers into Gavin’s ear. 

“You won’t ever lose me, I promise.”

“Pinky swear?”

“Pinky swear.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated !


End file.
